Repentino
by Nanamiii
Summary: Entonces, sin hacerle las cosas más fáciles para el nuevo partidario del comunismo, se le acercó al rostro, ignorando las leyes del espacio personal. Escrito para el meme de besos, para mi querida Hagobi Riench.


**Nota**: Prompt pedido por mi dictatorial amiga Hagobi Riench en mi meme de besos :D.  
**Palabras**: 817

* * *

De la nada, oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

– ¿Sabes, Yao? Creo que me gustas –le confesó así sin más cierto ruso un día luego de una reunión. El chino se giró sobre sí mismo, lo miró sin comprender, aunque más bien completamente tomado por sorpresa. Se quedó parado en medio del pasillo que era alumbrado por la intensa y anaranjada luz del atardecer. Iván se le acercó sonriente y tomó con delicadeza la banda roja que ahora era parte de la chaqueta de su uniforme militar verde, no obstante los colores se veían ligeramente distorsionados por la luz. Miró con ojos suaves unos segundos el pedazo de tela.

China, por otro lado, seguía sin saber qué hacer ante tal confesión y el ruso, al ver su expresión, no pudo evitar reír.

– Lo siento, es que me hace muy feliz que te hayas vuelto mi nuevo compañero –lo tomó del hombro en un gesto amistoso. Yao quiso decir algo, un "gracias", un "de nada", algún "es un placer para mí también" y no quedar como un completo idiota; pero como su cerebro no se decidía, su boca no podía coordinar con sus pensamientos y lo único que lograba era balbucear sílabas sin el más mínimo sentido. Y una vez más, Iván no pudo controlar que se le escapase una risita.

Entonces, sin hacerle las cosas más fáciles para el nuevo partidario del comunismo, se le acercó al rostro, ignorando las leyes del espacio personal. Sin parpadear, ojos lila profundos se enfrentaron a un par de orbes color miel, y cuando el chino quiso darse cuenta, sus labios ya habían sido capturados por los de Iván. Si bien fue un beso que se prolongó por unos segundos que para Yao fueron horas, no pasó de ser un contacto superficial de piel contra piel.

Fue el mismísimo Iván quien rompió el contacto y una vez más lo miró con ojos suaves y cariñosos. Quería más. Y que China no lo hubiese rechazado hacía las cosas cien, mil veces mejores. El más alto de los dos tomó la barbilla del otro hombre y, con un simple movimiento de su pulgar, le separó los labios. Obviamente sin retener sus deseos e impulsos, se unió de nuevo a él y lo besó deslizando su lengua lenta aunque juguetonamente para saborear la del pelinegro. Tomando las cartas en el asunto por primera vez desde la repentina confesión, Yao cerró los ojos y tímidamente le correspondió.

Este segundo beso duró un poco más que el otro. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Ninguno de los dos sabría decirlo con exactitud (o sin ella), se habían encontrado muy ocupados disfrutando de una situación absolutamente nueva en sus vidas. Al igual que la primera vez, Rusia fue quien se separó, pero la gran diferencia fue que lo había hecho sólo porque necesitaba respirar.

– Espero que este nuevo… _vínculo_ siga creciendo para bien –con una última sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando al otro hombre todavía pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Yao tenía calor y sabía que no sólo era por la luz del atardecer que lo había estado bañando desde hacía un rato antes. Tenía el pulso acelerado y también era conciente de que el color de sus mejillas probablemente se asemejaba a la cinta comunista que rodeaba su brazo.

Yendo en dirección opuesta al camino que había tomado el rubio de bufanda para no volver a cruzárselo, dado que no podría mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirse un bobo, buscó una salida. Desde ese momento hasta que se encontró debajo de las sábanas de su cama, China dio lo mejor de sí para poder comprender qué demonios había ocurrido. Por suerte, pudo llegar a algunas conclusiones y notar otras cosas.

Primero y primordialmente, había besado a su nuevo y más poderoso aliado (que además era hombre, cabía hacer hincapié en ello también). Está bien, no, mejor dicho: lo habían besado a él. ¿Pero qué importaba si de todas formas lo había permitido? Segundo, Rusia estaba extrañamente tranquilo. No que siempre estuviese causando alborotos ni gritando ni nada por el estilo, sólo que generalmente su buen humor se basaba en una chispa simpática y alegre; pero no _tranquila_.

Lo último que observó el chino fue que nunca antes había tenido tanto contacto con Rusia, y eso que eran vecinos. Pero ahora que sus jefes habían decidido aliarse y unirse bajo el sistema comunista, parecía como si se hubiesen conocido profundamente desde hacía tiempo. Esto último era lo que más confundía a China.

En pocas palabras, repentinamente una gran cantidad de cosas que no supo controlar le estaban ocurriendo. La pregunta era: ¿por qué?

Yao nunca realmente llegó a la conclusión correcta, aunque la respuesta era de lo más simple: él había sido el primero en unirse voluntariamente a Rusia. ¿Cómo no iba a estar Iván de buen humor y a tratarlo como a un tesoro?

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Comentarios, correcciones plz? ¡Y si son tomatazos, que sean de España o Italia!


End file.
